The present invention is directed toward batch processes and, more particularly, toward a system and method for analyzing a batch processes from the same point that the batch processes are managed and controlled from.
A batch process is a process in which a limited quantity of ingredients are added and processed in a step-wise fashion. A recipe defines the equipment, procedures and formula used to run a batch process. An automated batch process is typically controlled by a process automation system having controller subsystems for controlling the valves, pumps and other physical equipment required to perform the batch process. When a plurality of batch processes are being run to produce a plurality of different products, a software batch management application is typically provided to interface with the process automation system. In such a case, the controller subsystems store and execute control logic for executing procedures within the batch process (such as delivering ingredients to a reactor), while the batch management application will allocate and de-allocate equipment, store recipes, schedule batch processes, generate reports, and store and archive batch data. The batch management application may also provide process variable setpoints to controller subsystems and may control the execution of batch procedures, such as stopping a current batch procedure, or starting a subsequent batch procedure. A batch management application typically has a graphical user interface (GUI), which may be integrated with a GUI of the process automation system.
Although conventional batch management applications facilitate the management and execution of batch processes, conventional batch management applications do not provide a batch operator with information in a format that will enable the batch operator to facilely compare data from a current batch to data from prior successful batches. Moreover, conventional batch management applications do not provide a mechanism by which data from prior batches can be facilely screened to eliminate data from outlier batches before such batch data is used for comparison or other purposes. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a batch analysis application that provides the foregoing beneficial features. The present invention is directed to such a batch analysis application.